theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Quinn Forrester
Quinn Fuller is a fictional character on The Bold and the Beautiful , portrayed by Rena Sofer. " Shut up, Donna."-Quinn to Donna; The line Quinn says while passing Donna's desk coming out of Eric's office. Biography Quinn Fuller is a jewelry designer and the mother of Wyatt Fuller. She owns a designer warehouse in Los Angeles which also serves as a home for her and Wyatt, whom he says is a "workaholic." Hope Logan began noticing a sword pendant that Wyatt wears, looking eerily identical to the ones that Bill Spencer and his son, Liam also wear. She asks him where he got it from to which he states that his mom had made it years ago, and it stowed away in the vault. Wyatt brings Hope to the warehouse where he and his mom work/live at and is introduced to Quinn. Hope then questions Quinn about the sword pendant, to which Quinn states that she did indeed designed the pendant and it's a one-of-a-kind, never-been-made. She blows the questions off as a simple coincidence that Bill and Liam also wear the same kind of pendants. However, Quinn seems a little uncomf ortable and tensed when Hope and Wyatt bring up the Spencer men. After Hope leaves for her job, Wyatt asks Quinn about her odd behavior around Hope. Quinn admits that Hope is a lovely young woman but believes she isn't the right one for her son, stunning Wyatt. He believes that his mom is just worried that he will get hurt because of Liam, stating that he's like his dad -- arrogant. Hope talks with her brother, Rick Forrester about Wyatt, the necklace, and Quinn's strange behavior whenever the Spencer name was brought up, believing that Quinn may be hiding something. Hope then talks about Wyatt's dad having died when he was very young and also brought up the fact that Quinn had described him as being "arrogant, self-centered, and a jerk," seemingly matching Bill's description perfectly. Rick and Hope start to wonder if thereis a possibility that Wyatt is Bill's other son, meaning that Liam would be his half-brother. Hope then told this to Wyatt and he brought this up to his mother. Quinn then denied it again, told Wyatt she doesn't want him hanging around with Hope, and Wyatt can find much better girls in L.A. than Hope Logan. Quinn then told Wyatt to take his sword pendant off. Wyatt found out Hope was engaged but stayed friends and Wyatt told her to stop about the necklace. Hope wondered why questions about a man she doesn't know upset Quinn. Rivalry with Hope Hope then told Wyatt to have him and his mother meet up at the same restaurant Liam and Bill were at to see what would happen. Quinn and Bill instantly recognized each other and stared at each other. Liam noticed Bill staring and encouraged unsure Bill to go and ask and Bill did. Bill introduced himself and Quinn denied knowing him. Bill metioned she made him very happy by making his pendant for him. Bill then mentioned her name Quinn Fuller and she ran off scared. Wyatt went after her and asked if Bill Spencer was his real father and Quinn said yes. Wyatt was raging and Quinn said she lied to him that his father died because she was just a teenager at the time, and once she was pregnant, Bill wanted nothing to do with either of them and handed her money for an abortion. Quinn, out of love for her child, had Wyatt without Bill knowing. Wyatt yells at Bill for not wanting him and Quinn telling her she didn't give him the choice if he wanted his father in his life. Wyatt then drove off angrily. Liam then drove up to Bill and Quinn in his car and Bill hopped in and told Liam to follow the green car. Quinn then went back to the restaurant for her purse when Hope Logan decided to pop out. Quinn attacked Hope by yelling saying she had no reason to stick her pampered nose into this situation and she ruined everything. This started their rivalry. Hope and Quinn got into a huge fight when Hope's mother Brooke Logan came out to protect her daughter. Quinn walked off angrily. In their fight Quinn mentioned she thinks Hope's rich, pampered, and young. Quinn also told Hope she doesn't want her anywhere near her son. Wyatt drove to his apartment packing his stuff. Bill and Liam were trying to welcome him in as family. Wyatt was outraged at first but then Bill and Wyatt hugged when Quinn came in. A furious Quinn then told Bill not to touch her son. However, she became even more upset when Wyatt, still angry at her for lying to him, moves in with Bill and Liam. Sometime later after moving in with Liam and Bill, Wyatt came by Quinn Jewelry to which Quinn took this to meaning that her son forgave her and was coming home, but was disappointed when he only came back to retrieve the rest of his belongings. Quinn was stunned as well when Wyatt claimed Spencer Publications his birthright and was also going to pursue Hope, but that Liam was the only thing standing in way of his accomplishments. Quinn was stunned when Wyatt told her to get on board of his relationship with Bill or be left behind. However, after a confrontation with Bill and being kicked out of the house again by Liam, Wyatt returned and Quinn welcomed her son back home. Connection to Forrester Hope allegably picked out some jewelry for Forrester Creations and happened to be Quinn's. Hope went over to Wyatt and Quinn and offered them the contract which they accepted. Quinn later accepted Hope and made friends with Hope's aunt and Brooke's sister Katie feeling bad for her. Quinn eavesdropped on Hope and Liam fighting once Liam found out about Wyatt still interfering and she overheard Liam convinced Hope to break off the deal so they could advance in their relationship. Quinn ran to Eric Forrester's thinking Hope left because that's where she was going because Eric was CEO. Quinn and Eric bonded when Hope knocked at the door. Quinn stayed by the wall and eavesdropped again. Hope told Eric the news and Eric convinced her she can't and she backed down. Hope left and Quinn overjoyed kissed Eric when the picture of Eric's great deceased wife Stephanie Forrester fell down which he mentioned. Before this Wyatt talked to Brooke about Liam, Hope, and Wyatt and Brooke implied that Hope should be with Wyatt. Quinn went over to met Brooke and Brooke realized Quinn doesn't really accept Hope and implied she supported Liam. Wyatt and Hope took an overnight trip to Mexico to get a diamond almost identical to the Hope Diamond , The Hope For The Future Diamond for a Forrester Creations fashion show, which Quinn was upset nothing happened. Interference with Hope and Liam During the fashion show Quinn found Liam's tablet and watched his marriage tribute video of Steffy, knowing he made one for Hope previously. Quinn sent it to her phone and deleted the thread. Pam saw that Quinn sent an email on her phone to Hope, but Quinn lied saying it was to Wyatt. While, Hope and Liam were at Big Bear, Cabin; Hope received the video and had a fight about Steffy with Liam, and Hope left back to L.A. Hope returned home when she told Brooke what happened, and Brooke implied Wyatt was the better man. Hope went back to Big Bear to fix it up with Liam. Quinn told Wyatt she heard that Hope and Liam had a fight. Wyatt went to Brooke's and she said where Hope was, so he went there. Wyatt got there and told Hope he heard about what happened and took her ring off for her. Liam asked Brooke where Hope was, and she told him, she went back to Big Bear. After Bill tried to tell Wyatt to back off from Liam and Hope's relationship, Quinn stabbed Bill in the chest with his sword pendant that she made for him and sucked the blood from her fingers. Competition with Donna Quinn and Wyatt were both invited by Hope to the Forrester's Thanksgiving where Rick Forrester and Caroline Spencer get unexpectedly married. Cleaning up after dinner, Donna Logan (Brooke's younger sister) said to Eric that it brought back memories from they got married there. Quinn got jealous. Quinn insisted that she and Donna would finish cleaning up. Quinn and Donna had some words. Donna (with Quinn watching) poured honey on Eric's finger and licked it. Quinn said to Donna that she knows a slut when she sees one. Donna said to Quinn is trouble. Donna tried to get Eric back with her while Quinn watched and Donna and Eric kissed. Eric went to bed. Quinn broke a picture frame of Eric and Donna on the floor which Donna heard and found. Quinn stared outside the glass sliding doors. Persuading Steffy Liam's ex-wife, Steffy Forrester, returned to L.A. for a doctors appointment and came to see her grandfather Eric again where she met Quinn. Quinn gets a smile to see Steffy. While Steffy was getting on her plane to fly b ack to Paris, Quinn told Eric she'd meet at Forrester International in Paris and catch the flight with Steffy. Walking out of Eric's office after Donna was obviously eavesdropping Quinn said "Shut up, Donna". Quinn arrives on the jet and convinces Steffy to break up Hope and Liam. Quinn continues to persuade Steffy to go back to Los Angeles and reunite with Liam so Hope can be with Wyatt, but Steffy shows no interest of going back and Quinn is told of how Steffy tragically miscarried Liam's child after a motorcycle accident. Quinn is deeply heartbroken for Steffy's pain. Once settled in at Forrester International, Quinn overhears Steffy on the phone with Dr. Caspary in which she informs Steffy that after several medical procedures is finally able to conceive a child to full term. Quinn agains tries to convince Steffy that she should go back and reunite with Liam as well as deliver the news that she is able to conceive again. Steffy once again shows no interest of going back to Los Angeles, but can't hide her deep feelings she still has for Liam. Liam slaso gave Hope and ultimatum and she chose to be with Liam and Liam made her cut ties with Wyatt and Quinn from Forrester. Eric chose to fight against this. Quinn convinces Steffy to go back to L.A. and to meet with Liam in the cabin. Quinn leaves a note in Hope's bedroom before her wedding with Liam that Liam wanted her to meet him in the cabin despite tradition. Steffy backed away when Liam saw her through the window and brought her in to talk. Steffy told Liam the great news in which he was happy for her. Hope trailed down and saw them talking and called off the wedding running off. Hope flew to Hawaii with Wyatt and rehired Quinn Artisan Jewelry. Donna told Liam where Wyatt and Hope were and Liam had an app of where exactly Hope is, so he flew to Hawaii. Hope chose to be with Wyatt still. Threatening Charlie and Befriending Pam Quinn overheard Liam ask Forrester's security guard and Pam's boyfriend, Charlie , about what really happened with the jewel heist. Charlie didn't know and promised he'd check the security tapes. in the security room, Quinn threatened Charlie that he could lose his job at Forrester and Pam might find out he's been lying after praising him. Charlie told Liam he didn't find anything on the security tapes. Quinn witnessed Liam ask Charlie again and Charlie told him he didn't see anything. Quinn decided to take Pam out to lunch and befriend her. The spent a day out as BFF's. At lunch, Quinn told Pam she doesn't have many friends and she thought Pam was a real person from the beginning. Quinn also told her there is something weighing her down. When they got back, Charlie asked her what she was doing with her. When he realized what Quinn was doing he told Pam he had to tell her something. Quinn stopped him and told Pam that when she said something was weighing her down, Wyatt stole the diamond. Pam asked Charlie to spare this one for their friendship and so he did. Once Quinn left the room, Pam told Charlie they're telling. Pam and Charlie told Liam and Liam met Hope and Wyatt on their camping vacation on Emerald Bay. Liam exposes Wyatt, causing Hope to almost break up with him. However, Wyatt begs for another chance both professionally and personally, which he ends up getting. He vows to Hope that he will do everything to prove that he is the one for her. He then tells Quinn about what happened and that he wants her to stop scheming because he doesn't want to blow the second chance he got from Hope. Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fuller Family